1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fold away support and in particularly to a clothes line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally clothes lines were unmovable fixtures in the yard. Many types of clothes lines have been produced that are removable or foldable. These take several forms, from foldable rotary clothes lines, to ones which pull out from the wall and attach to posts in the ground. Not all of the existing clothes lines are suitable for every situation, particularly for small inner city yards.